Two cases of Beer and a Bottle of Vodka
by srsprincess
Summary: a little smut fic that takes place around season 56.......its a threesome between jhe so don't read if you don't like that kinda thing!


-1"God! Could this summer suck anymore?" Jackie whined. Her, Hyde, and Eric where sitting in the basement like normal, watching time slowly go by.

"I know right. With Donna working all the time at the radio station, I'm really bored. I never thought I would say this, but if I watch Star Wars one more time I think I might cry."

"Foreman, buddy, you do cry when you watch it." Hyde smirked as he burned Eric then thought of a great way to pass time "Its circle time my man!"

"You know its not really a circle with 3 people. Its more like a….oh what is it…….DAMN! I forgot" Jackie giggled as she lost her train of thought.

"How did I end up with a dummy for a girlfriend?" Hyde questioned playfully while Jackie hit his arm.

"This was a good idea man. I'm so glad you two have been here with me this summer, even if it has sucked so far and Jackie is Satan. Its still good company!" Eric passed the joint to Jackie who simply stuck out her tongue.

"I got it!" Hyde exclaimed, jumping up from his chair. "ROAD TRIP!"

"Hell yeah" Eric also jumped up with excitement. "We can go to like California or Florida. I can see if Donna can go!"

"My vote is for Florida, you have to drive through all those flat states to get to California. And I do not do icky flat states." Jackie simply stated then with an excited grin on her face she jumped up to join the other two. " A Triangle! That's what we were, not a circle!"

All three of them laughed and collapsed back into their seats eagerly discussing their plans to go to Florida.

"Where's Donna, man" Hyde asked as Eric walked up to the Vista Cruiser with his bags, all by himself.

"Well turns out that, umm, she couldn't get off work. So looks like its just the three of us, so if you don't want me to go I understand." Eric mumbled dejectedly.

"Nah man, its cool." Before Hyde could even get the words out Eric was smiling happily.

"Awesome, cause I really wanted to come!" With that, the three set off on their way to Florida.

Somewhere in between Tennessee and South Carolina, the travelers found themselves checking into a little hole-in-the-wall motel off of the highway. Hyde left to go get alcohol while Jackie and Eric made themselves more comfortable.

"So Eric, are you missing Donna?"

"Actually, right now I feel good. I mean I thought it would awkward with it being just you and Hyde, but you know, its been really fun! I think Donna and I needed a break."

"Yeah it has been great. I'm really glad we are doing this. And you have to admit, I'm not all that bad!" Jackie flashed Eric a big smile as she headed into the bathroom to change.

"No, you're not, but if you tell anyone, and I mean ANYONB, I will see to it that you never hold pom poms again!" Eric and Jackie both laughed at his threat and continued to talk until Hyde got back.

When Hyde entered the hotel room, he saw Eric and Jackie laying on the bed laughing hysterical.

"No fair! Did you have a circle without me?" He questioned.

"No we were just talking about the time Donna had on granny panties." Jackie told him before letting out more giggles. "But now that you mention it, let's smoke…and drink!" She exclaimed, eyeing that two cases of beer and large bottle of vodka Hyde had set on the floor.

One case, the bottle of vodka and a circle later, all three were feeling very good. They decided to play a game of strip poker in their drunken state.

"Alright Jackie, lose the shirt!" Hyde told her.

"But…" She started to whine.

"Nope. Its not gonna work. It's the rules. Look at Foreman, he is one hand away from being in his underwear." Hyde himself was still fully clothed and was finding it all very amusing. Eric was dressed only in the pajama pants he had changed into earlier and Jackie had already used her socks as two different articles of clothing so she still had on her lacy pajama top and shorts.

"But you see Steven, I don't have on a bra, so then if I take my top off, Eric might see my boobies." Jackie was trying her hardest to use her baby voice that she knew would work, but all of the alcohol was preventing it. So instead she just decided to get up and get everyone a beer. Hyde, being the clever guy he was, reached out and pulled her shorts down, revealing her black lacy panties.

"There, that will work. I'll take the shorts instead." He smirked to himself and Jackie just stuck out her tongue.

"At least you don't wear granny panties." Eric said, trying to make her feel better, while he continued to stare at her choice of underwear.

"I know!" A clueless, drunk Jackie exclaimed excitedly as she bounced over to him to give him a closer look. "See they even have a cute little bow!" Eric gulped as he looked, she was standing so close. But before he could say anything, Jackie bounced right back off grabbing three beers for them. "I'm tired of playing this game. OH, I got it! Let's play truth or dare instead!" She pleaded as she handed the boys their beer.

"Jackie, please!" Hyde tried to get out of it.

"No Steven. You choose the poker. Now I'm choosing truth or dare and then Eric can choose the next game!" The two boys looked at each other, both of them had too much alcohol in their blood to protest. They resumed their positions on the floor and Jackie started the game.

"Ok, I'll go first. Steven truth or dare?" Hyde mumbled out a dare and Jackie thought long and hard. "Alright, I dare you to take of your pants and shirt." Hyde gave her a look and she defended herself. "Me and Eric are both halfway naked, so its only fair!" Hyde gave in, thankful he had decided to wear boxers that morning. He was about to open his mouth when Jackie interrupted him. "Wait, new rule, I get to go twice in a row since it was my idea! Eric truth or dare?"

"Jackie, that's not the way you play!" Eric tried to reason with her.

"Well, please. I just wanna go again real fast." Eric gave in, knowing it was better than having Hyde dare him to do something.

"Alright! Truth!"

"Have you always really hated me?" Eric looked around uncomfortably, maybe it was the alcohol and weed, but he answered anyway.

"No, I mean look at you, you're hot. You have to be like the hottest girl in Point Place." Eric knew he should have stopped there, but he didn't. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to kiss you." Eric shot a quick look at Hyde before adding a "to shut you up, of course." Just to be on the safe side.

"Oh Eric, I knew you really didn't!" Jackie said as she reached over and threw her arms around the boy. Hyde just watched amused at Eric's uncomfortable ness. It probably should have bothered him that he knew his best friend lusted after his girl, but for some reason it didn't, his head was too foggy.

"Ok. My turn!" Hyde suddenly thought of a perfect dare. "Jackie dare or dare?" The mistake didn't go noticed by the drunk girl, she just answered dare. "I dare you to kiss Foreman." He laughed at both of their shocked faces.

"But Steven, won't you get mad?" Jackie asked.

"No Jackie, I dared you remember? Plus I think it would be funny."

"Ok, but only cause you dared me to!" Jackie said before crawling towards The worried Eric. She straddled his lap and took his head in both of her hands pulling him to her. She crushed his lips with hers and let her tongue slip out to run over his closed lips. That was all it took for Eric to relax into the kiss. He opened his mouth and let Jackie take his bottom lip in between her teeth, biting and sucking it lightly. She felt so good, he thought as he closed his eyes, giving up full control of the kiss. No wonder Hyde keeps her around. He buried one of his hands in her soft hair and placed the other one on her bare thigh, slowly tracing circles upward. He knew she could feel the bulge in his pants, but he could also feel her growing warm and wet as his hand went further up her thigh almost touching her panties and the kiss continued to intensify. Eric let one finger dip down and touch her warmth through her panties and Jackie let out a small moan. At that moment both of them opened their eyes and pulled away from each other. Jackie looked over at Hyde guiltily and crawled off of Eric's lap to return to her place on the floor. Her absence exposed Eric's bulge which immediately drew the attention of Hyde's eyes.

"She's good, isn't she?" Hyde didn't know why he wasn't bothered by the heated kiss between his girlfriend and best friend. He was drunk, that's the only excuse he could come up with to explain why it turned him on to see Jackie straddling Eric. Yeah alcohol was the reason.

"Ok my turn." Eric said quickly trying to get Hyde's attention off of him. "Hyde, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Hyde didn't want to move, afraid that the other two might see how turned on he got by the kiss.

Eric thought for a minute before a small smile spread across his lips. "Would you ever have a threesome?" The question was simple, but for some reason Hyde knew his answer would affect the rest of the evening. Jackie looked at him with questioning eyes as he comptimplated his answer. She looked so cute just sitting there, the alcohol causing her to take on this innocent sexiness. He wanted to kiss her right then. "Well, your answer?" Eric asked. Hyde noticed he seemed a little eager for the answer.

"Yeah." He stated simply while giving Jackie a heated stare before pulling her into his lap to kiss her hard on the lips. They were still a little swollen from her kiss with Eric and it almost seemed like he could taste Eric on her. Hyde moaned as Jackie slipped a hand in between them to cover the bulge in him boxers. He pulled away when he heard Eric shift in his spot on the floor. He saw Eric just staring at them with lust in his eyes, the bulge in his boxers becoming big again also. Hyde turned his attention back to Jackie. "Would you ever have a threesome?" He asked her.

"Only if it was with two guys, not another girl." Jackie answered quickly, already knowing the answer. Hyde just smirked and glanced over at Eric again, who seemed to be intrigued by her answer. Jackie saw how both of the boys were looking at her and she knew what they were thinking. But she also knew neither of them would be bold enough to say anything. Blaming her sudden boldness on the overload of alcohol in her system. "Do you guys want to do it?" Both boys stared at her in shock.

"Jackie…." Hyde started to say but couldn't finish. It did sound like fun and in all his years he had never had that experience. He just didn't want to do something she would regret when they were sober.

"Come on you both know your thinking about it. It could be fun. And Eric, Donna would never have to know." Jackie was liking the sound of this more and more. She saw Hyde nod his head in agreement, bit noticed Eric was just a little hesitant. She decided to take matters into her own hands and began to crawl towards him seductively. "You know you liked that kiss Eric." She said as she reached him and began rubbing her hands up his thighs, smiling in satisfaction when she saw him growing hard again. "Don't you want to know what it feels like to touch me, to have me touch you, to be inside of me?" Jackie really was feeling bold as she said this. She looked up at him with wild eyes and Eric knew he wasn't going to fight it. He lowered his mouth onto hers and kissed her hungrily. Pulling back satisfied, Jackie smiled at her success. "Alright then. We're gonna do it!" She squealed excitedly before going and bouncing to Hyde, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him soundly. "Are you sure you're ok with it baby?" She asked Hyde.

"As long as you are." He looked over at Eric. "So, eehh, how do you go about starting something this this?" He questioned to no one in particular.

"I don't know man, but I got to pee." Eric said as he got up and went to the bathroom. After he left, Hyde pulled Jackie to him and began kissing her neck. She moaned at the feeling and ran her fingers through his curls. He lifted the two of them off of the floor and led her to the bed, kissing her passionately the whole way. She laid down pulling him on top of her and raking her fingers down his chest while she began nibbling and sucking on his earlobe. He took one of her lace covered breasts into his hand and ran his thumb over the hardened nipple. She gasped at the sensation and arched her back to press herself further into him. He pulled her top over her head, revealing her naked breasts. He took one hard peak into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip of her nipple. He laid himself beside her, making both of them more comfortable as she trailed her hand down his stomach and inside his boxers. He moaned at the feeling of her hand around his hard cock. The vibrations of his moan on her nipple sent shivers down Jackie, making her become even more wet then she already was. Neither of them noticed when Eric made his way out of the bathroom.

Any doubts Eric had about joining in on Jackie's idea faded when he walked out and saw Jackie's perfect breasts and how Hyde made her squirm in pleasure. He couldn't stop himself as he climbed onto the bed on the other side of Jackie. Neither of the other two had noticed him yet. He saw Jackie's hips arching off of the bed, dying to be touched. He drew in a deep breath as he used two fingers to push away Jackie's panties and let them slide into her wetness. He felt her tense for a moment and saw her look at him in surprise as he began thrusting them inside her, using his thumb to massage her clit. Her eyes rolled back in her head at the sensation of Hyde's mouth on her breasts and Eric's fingers inside her. She let the hand that wasn't rubbing Hyde's cock reach out and wrap around Eric's neck bringing his mouth to hers, letting her tongue invade his mouth. It was only then that Hyde opened his eyes and pulled his head up and noticed Eric.

Hyde watched as his girlfriend kissed his best friend passionately. He looked down and saw Eric's fingers inside of Jackie, pounding into her with force and he heard Jackie moaning into Eric's mouth. He felt Jackie's hand moving fiercely on his hardened shaft. All of these sensations were causing Hyde to become uneasy with the situation. Jackie seemed to sense this. She pulled away from Eric to smile at Hyde and turn to give him a kiss with the same intensity as she had kissed Eric. Hyde let himself relax as he felt Jackie begin to shake in pleasure. Her moans growing louder and her eyes flickering. He knew she the was close to an orgasm from Eric, but he wanted to make her wait. He reached out and stopped Eric's hand. The other boy looked at Hyde with a little confusion, but let the sensations Jackie started creating as her hands slid down to touch him take over.

Hyde moved down to remove Jackie's panties and placed a small kiss on her inner thigh. He moved up and placed another kiss where her legs joined her hips. Jackie arched off the bed at the feeling and Hyde took the opportunity to place his mouth over her, his tongue beginning his assault on her. Jackie moaned and began stroking Eric even harder as he began a trail of kisses to her breasts. The sensation of both of their mouths on her was almost too much to take and her orgasm was near. She roughly pulled Eric up and guided him to almost sit on top of her then took his cock into his mouth. Eric groaned as her mouth created sensations he had never felt before, she was very different then Donna. Her tongue slid up the underside of his shaft before circling his head and going down for more. Jackie was finding it very hard to concentrate on Eric while Hyde continued his ministrations on her. Hot pulses ran through her body as her orgasm over took her. Eric felt her shaking underneath her and her light sucking turned fierce as she came into Hyde's mouth. She pulled away and Eric let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he timidly climbed off of her. He saw Hyde had also sat up and was looking for something on the bedside table. He casually threw a condom at Eric. Before Eric could do anything, Jackie took it from him and tore the wrapper, rolling it onto his cock. Eric took this as the sign and pulled Jackie toward the end of the bed and stood on the floor, picking up her hips ready to enter her. As he slowly slid himself in to her, she groaned out his name. She felt so good. He saw Hyde bend down to kiss her as he began to thrust inside of her. Hyde moved from her lips to her neck and all over her body. Jackie bucked her hips into Eric, keeping up with his thrusts until He felt her tighten around him. The sensation caused him to moan, he knew both of their orgasms were near. He opened his eyes, not knowing when they had closed and saw Hyde in the same place he had been earlier with his shaft in Jackie's mouth. Once again Eric felt Jackie beginning to shake around him and reached his thumb down to stroke her clit while she began to cum again. As her walls tightened around him, Eric let himself go, letting the sensations of his own orgasm run through him.

Eric collapsed on the bed and watched as Hyde flipped Jackie around so that she was on her knees with her ass in the air. Hyde entered Jackie from behind and began his wild thrusts. He moaned as Jackie reached under her and began massaging his balls as he continued his motions inside her. Eric let his hand reach over and tease Jackie's hard nipples as she and Hyde came. She leaned over and gave Eric a passionate kiss before getting up shakily and walking to the bathroom.

"See wasn't that fun?" She stated as she walked out and climbed into bed between the two, giving Hyde a kiss. Neither could deny it as the three drifted off to sleep.


End file.
